Gardening involves several tasks such as weeding, digging, cultivating, pruning and trimming. A variety of tools are normally used to make these tasks easier. For instance, saws or clippers can be used to prune and trim, a weed digger can be used for weeding, and a spade or hoe can be used for cultivating and digging. Of course, different gardeners may prefer to use other kinds of tools to accomplish these various tasks.
For the sake of convenience, it is desirable to provide a hand held garden tool that is useful for all or some of these separate gardening tasks.